-Futuro-
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Kurt tiene un don, puede ver el futuro, algunas veces agradece ese don pero otras solo quiere que desaparezca, tres veces que su Don lo hace querer encerrarse en su mundo y jamas salir, y cuatro veces que solo quiere llegar a ese momento para vivirlo y ser feliz. /Klaine/Leve AU/


**Resumen: **_Kurt tiene un don, puede ver el futuro, algunas veces agradece ese don pero otras solo quiere que desaparezca, tres veces que su Don lo hace sufrir y cuatro veces que solo quiere llegar a ese momento para vivirlo y ser feliz._

**Palabras: **1,490

**N/A: Hola, se acuerdan de mi? Espero que si, perdón por no actualizar mis Fics pero he andado ocupada pero para compensarles les traigo este One Shot y otro One Shot mas largo que consta con 3 capitulos :D es de una pelicula que amo y espero subirlo mañana en la tarde n_n**

**Espero les guste ya que es un One Shot que ame escribir además de que lo escribí en tan poco tiempo xD**

**Bueno léanlo y si quieren dejen reviews :D**

_(1)_

El tenia el don de ver el futuro, tal ver cercano o tal vez algo lejano, pero lo veía, no solo de el, en realidad era raro que el se viera en un futuro, podia ver el futuro pero no cambiarlo, asi se quedaría.

Y por eso algunas veces odiaba su don, por ejemplo.

Cuando su madre murió.

Tenia apenas 7 años y pensaba que las cosas que soñaba solo eran eso, sueños pero un dia soñó que su madre se iba, lo dejaba solo y lloro, sus padres lo abrazaron y cuando le conto su sueño, se miraron entre si y su padre solo bajo la mirada.

Recordaba las palabras de su madre.

_Cariño jamás te dejare solo, siempre estaré aquí….en tu corazón_

Despues de eso el se volvió a dormir sin preocuparse ya que sabia que su madre estaría para el pero al año siguiente sucedió lo predecible.

Su madre había muerto.

_(2)_

Su don no tenia hora, las imágenes o Flash Backs aparecían a la hora que sea, no importaba si estaba en clases, comiendo o lo que estuviera haciendo, siempre lo dejaba de lado para recordar lo que habia pasado en su mente y asi unir las piezas.

Hubo una vez donde se puso a llorar por las imágenes de su mente.

Estaba en clases de Francés, las imágenes pasaron rápidas pero las reconoció y su corazón se rompió.

Su padre estaba en una cama de hospital.

Salio de la escuela sin decir nada, solo quería llegar a casa y decirle a su padre, Burt se preocupo, no quería dejar solo a su pequeño y menos ahora que más lo necesitaba.

Los días pasaron y Burt se cuidaba muy bien pero un día ellos tuvieron una pelea, Kurt se fue enojado y Burt solo pudo suspirar, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor.

"_Ho no"_

El castaño estaba en clases de Frances, siempre con su característica pose de Diva hasta que Mr. Shue entro al salón y le dijo a Kurt las palabras que no había querido escuchar desde que tuvo esa visión.

Su padre había sufrido un infarto.

_(3)_

La vez que odio ver el futuro, fue cuando imágenes de un chico golpeado, de risos y ojos color avellana que a Kurt le parecieron hermosos, aparecieron en su mente, el chico en una cama de hospital con un brazo vendado y varios moretones.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? El no conocía a ese chico, jamás olvidaría esos hermosos ojos, y por alguna razón al finalizar las imágenes, lloro.

Lloro por el pobre chico que iba a ser golpeado sin razón alguna, estuvo buscando en toda su escuela para encontrar al chico y advertirle, pero no lo encontró por mas que pidió ayuda a sus amigos.

No sabia quien era el chico y menos porque iba a ser golpeado pero Kurt sabia que si tenia imágenes sobre el, significaba que pronto lo conocería y tal vez, solo tal vez seria alguien importante en la vida del castaño.

Paso un año y a Kurt se le olvido ese suceso, hasta que vio esos ojos que le recordaron esas horribles imágenes.

Había encontrado al chico de bellos ojos avellanas.

Había encontrado a Blaine Anderson.

**(1)**

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, imágenes que apenas reconocía y recordaba, cuando los abrió su mejor amiga lo estaba viendo con ojos preocupados, sabiendo lo que habia pasado, era la única-ademas de su padre, Carole y Finn-que sabia.

El castaño solo sonrio y negó con la cabeza, el timbre sonó y todos salieron, Mercedes se colgó del brazo de Kurt y empezó a contarle la ultima edición de Vogue pero Kurt no le hizo caso, miro a su izquierda y sonrio a las dos chicas que estaban platicando.

Kurt jamás pensó que Santana y Brittany terminarían juntas pero su Don le enseño eso en imágenes.

Ellas dos abrazadas y tomadas de la mano, algo-muy- cariñosas con la otra, causando una sonrisa de ternura y comprensión por parte de Kurt.

Sin duda alguna ellas dos serian muy lindas juntas, hasta ya habia pensado un nombre para ellas.

"Brittana"

**(2)**

No sabia si gritar de alegría o gritar de frustración por querer que ese dia llegara ya.

Habia tenido otra visión donde Blaine le tomaba de la mano, y caminaban juntos, con una sonrisa tonta se durmió.

Al dia siguiente se dijo a si mismo que no debería ser tan obvio, asi que su dia paso normal hasta que Pavarotti murió.

¿Por qué no vio eso? ¿Es que acaso tenia que morir su pájaro amigo para que Blaine y el estuvieran juntos?

Si, después de que todos los Warbles cantaron con para despedir a Pavarotti, y después de que Blaine lo habia elegido para cantar con el.

Su felicidad aumento cuando Blaine le declaro sus sentimientos, de una forma única para Kurt, después de la declaración de Blaine se fueron a la habitación del moreno y continuaron lo que dejaron a medias.

Kurt no podía sentirse mas feliz.

**(3)**

Blaine no era tonto y Kurt lo sabia, pero también Finn, ¿porque tenia que hablar de mas?

El moreno habia llegado a la casa de Kurt algo decaído, sus padres habían vuelto de viaje y querían hablar con el sobre su noviazgo con el castaño.

Kurt solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a Blaine, eso ya lo sabia hace un par de meses atrás.

La visión que habia tenido era de un Blaine con lagrimas en los ojos, no de tristeza si no de felicidad al sentirse aceptado por sus padres, Devon solo sonrio con amor y abrazo a su hijo al igual que Melissa.

-Tranquilo Blaine, todo estará bien, solo confía-dijo con una sonrisa, Finn que estaba en la sala viéndolos, comio un poco de palomitas y dijo.

-Si viejo, y dile a tu madre que dice Kurt que se ve muy bonita con esos pendientes dorados-y siguió viendo la Tv, Blaine miro confundido a Kurt y este solo sonrio de manera nerviosa, diciéndole una escusa cualquiera a Blaine pero obvio el no se la creyó pero la dejo pasar.

Dos días después Blaine habia vuelto feliz pero a las vez demasiado confundido, ¿Cómo sabia Kurt sobre los pendientes que su madre tenia? Su padre le habia regalado esos pendientes el dia de su boda y eran los únicos pendientes dorados que su madre tenia.

Kurt enojado, nervioso y triste le conto a Blaine todo, sintio que Blaine se alejaría y no estaría mas con el, pero se sorprendió que el moreno solo se acercara mas a el y le diera un beso en la frente.

-Kurt tu eres perfecto, demasiado…. Te amo-dijo con una sonrisa y besando de manera dulce a Kurt.

**(4)**

-¡No!-grito un niño de cabellos negros y ojos café oscuro, el pequeño rio al ser alzado por su tio, Kurt estaba recargado en la puerta del patio viendo a su pequeño sobrino y a su marido jugar.

No podia estar mas feliz, su Don ya no mostraba cosas dolorosas solo cosas que hacían desilusionar al castaño o al moreno, como cuando vio que no entro a NYADA pero si consiguió una pasantía en o cuando Finn tuvo problemas con los chicos del Glee Club haciendo que desconfiaran en el.

El pequeño niño corrió con su pistola de juguete en mano y apunto hacia su tio, Blaine fingió estar muerto y cargo al pequeño hacia donde estaba Kurt.

-¡Tio Kurt! ¡Mira! Resucite a mi tio B-dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojitos brillaron al ver el pastel de chocolate que traia el castaño en manos, si se parecía mucho a Finn.

Kurt cuando estuvo a punto de partir el pastel, imágenes llegaron a el.

_-¡Papi! ¡papi! Mira ¿Es lindo cierto?-grito una pequeña niña de 5 años acercándose al castaño y girando haciendo que su pequeño vestido se moviera, el moreno cargo a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Claro cariño que es lindo, a ti te queda perfecto todo como a tu padre-escucho decir Blaine haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña niña._

_-Elizabeth ve a arreglar tus cosas acuérdate que vamos a ir a la casa de tus tios-dijo y en menos de un segundo la pequeña ya habia subido las escaleras, Kurt miro a su pequeña niña de cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura y ojos color avellanas._

-¿Kurt?, ¿Kurt?-el castaño reacciono al ver a su marido preocupado al igual que su sobrino, no sabia a que horas pero el tenia lagrimas en los ojos-¿Paso algo? ¿Qué viste?-pregunto preocupado abrazando a Kurt, el castaño negó con una sonrisa y se alejo un poco de su marido.

-Blaine vi… vi a nuestra hija-dijo con una sonrisa, Blaine se sorprendió pero después abrazo fuertemente a Kurt y casi grito de felicidad, cargo al pequeño, ilusionado y demasiado feliz.

¡Tendrían una hija! Ya quería que esa pequeña niña llegara a sus vidas, no podía esperar para que ese dia se cumpliera.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :)**

**Y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto n_n **

**Mientras les dejo el resumen del Fic que subire pronto ya completo :D :**

-"**Blaine al encontrarse con un viejo amor, piensa que su ex y el dejaron las cosas en el pasado pero parece que su novio no, Blaine al sentirse presionado inventa estar comprometido con su asistente para alejar a su ex pero su asistente no tiene nada de super modelo ¿Cómo hacer que su asistente parezca mas…Su tipo? Y ¿El amor se cruzara en sus caminos?"-**

**Saben de que pelicula se trata?! :D espero adivinen y la/el que adivine se lleva un One Shot! De la pareja que quieran ;) xD**

**Bueno espero leerlos pronto jejeje **

**Bye!**


End file.
